Episode:The Battlefront (Conflict) of Oblivion
The Battlefront (Conflict) of Oblivion (忘却の戦線（コンフリクト）, Bōkyaku no Sensen (Konfurikuto)) is the tenth episode of Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation. It was first aired in Japan on September 13, 2013. Plot In Maidakai Village of Southern Planeptune, a platoon of soldiers, who are emitting black energy, from Eden lead by Peashy are advancing towards the nation. They advance towards a bridge with IF and a battalion of Planeptune soldiers. The Eden forces are halted by Nepgear's shots, so Peashy comes towards her to "play." Meanwhile, Compa and Plutia are looking with concern at Neptune, who is sitting in a corner while holding the Peashy doll. In Lastation, Uni runs to Noire's office and asks if it's true that Eden is invading Planeptune. Noire confirms it and says that Nepgear is fighting them on her own. Uni tries to leave to help, but Noire stops her and shows her a riot incited by people emitting black auras who wants to have the freedom of expression and see more adult-content stuff. Apparently, these riots are also happening in Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. Noire tells Uni to worry about their nation first as its CPUs. Anonydeath watches the riots from a monitor. Rei Ryghts, the commander-in-chief, worries about the situation and says that Anonydeath only manipulated the army troops and the rioters. A flashback is shown of Anonydeath releasing black mist towards people. Rei asks what the black mist is about, but Anonydeath says he doesn't know and that he doesn't want to pry from the client, where "everything comes from." A battle ensues between Peashy and Nepgear. The Histoire from the other dimension discerns Peashy as the source of great energy she's looking for. Compa wonders why Peashy knew her and IF before they met, so Histoire assumes that Peashy knew their dimensional counterparts. Putting that aside, the other Histoire is worried about a part of her world that is unraveling really fast. Histoire assumes that it must be the place Peashy was suppose to be ruling. The other Histoire agrees and asks Plutia to bring Peashy back to their dimension, but Plutia doesn't like forcing people to do things. Histoire retorts that their nation in their dimension might suffer, too. A call is transmitting in Neptune's N-Gear, but its owner chooses to ignore it. Compa, who's with Plutia, spots the N-Gear and answers the call. Compa holds it near Neptune's ears, and a loud voice from Noire tells Neptune to get a grip, surprising Neptune. Noire tells Neptune to stop worrying about her feelings for Peashy and take her down. Neptune can't get herself to. Plutia says it's okay and that they could continue playing games, but that won't change anything. The battle continues on beween Nepgear and Peashy. Peashy seems to be taking no damage and suddenly takes down Nepgear. Before Nepgear takes impact, Neptune flies by and saves her. Neptune tells her sister to defend the barricade while she takes care of Peashy. Neptune reverts back to human form to "play" with Peashy her own way. Peashy attacks Neptune, but Neptune stands her ground. After saying to Peashy that Peashy knows that she can't take down Neptune that easy, Peashy mutters "Neptuna" but suddenly attacks Neptune again, saying that she doesn't know her. Neptune tries to get Peashy to remember her, but Peashy keeps denying it. Peashy strike Neptune on the ground and leaves, saying that she doesn't want to play with her anymore for being weak. Peashy is suddenly kicked by Neptune from behind, who says that it take someone weak to know another. Then Peashy sees a flashback of Neptune, who's face is covered, saying a similar phrase. Peashy expresses her hatred towards Neptune and starts punching her. Near Eden's artillery guns, Noire wonders how Yellow Heart has a lot of share energy and investigates. Suddenly, Plutia speaks up behind her and wonders why Noire is here rather than defending her nation. Noire says that Uni is taking care of her nation while she's gone. Out of the forest, Linda, who was gathering fruits, comes across the two CPUs. The guns spots them and launches lasers at their direction. The two CPUs managed to transform. Plutia wonders how Linda is still herself and starts tickling her. Meanwhile, Noire goes head on against the guns. Anonydeath watches Noire and activates a button, turning the guns into satellite dishes and sends sound waves against Noire. Peashy keeps punching Neptune of out of hatred, but Neptune holds on to one of her hands. The transformed CPU tries to claw her way out of Neptune's grip, but Neptune stands her ground. Noire tries to destroy the satellite dishes emitting the sound waves. In the control room, Anonydeath sends the sound waves against Noire. Rei watches as Anonydeath does his thing until Plutia ties her up. Anonydeath is surprised to see Plutia, who managed to find her way in using Linda. Plutia wants to punish Anonydeath, but he'd rather have Noire do it. "Speak of the devil," Noire breaks her way in. Plutia wants to join in punishing Anonydeath and lashes her whip, breaking a wall in the process. A machine is shown through the wall which they assume to be Peashy's energy source, so the two CPUs destroy it. Neptune keeps her grip on Peashy and tries to make Peashy remember her. She sees more flashbacks of Neptune, but she keeps denying that she knows Neptune. Then light emits from Peashy. After the machine is destroyed, the riots stop, and the platoon of Eden soldiers stop. Peashy reverts back to human form. As Neptune and Peashy plunges in a river below, Peashy keeps saying that she hates Neptune, but Neptune says that she likes Peashy and that it's okay if she hates her as long as Peashy is with her. With the machine destroyed, the nation of Eden is no more, but Peashy's memories remain the same after she was taken. Everyone except Neptune are saying goodbye to Peashy and Plutia, whose time has come to go back to their dimension. Plutia hands Nepgear a doll resembling her. When it's time to open a dimensional gate, the group asks the Histoires to wait for Neptune before opening one. Neptune finally arrives and thanks Plutia for coming. Then she hands a bag of pudding with "Nep's" on the label to Peashy. Plutia and Peashy finally enters the gate. After pondering over the pudding's label, Peashy finally remembers Neptune, but the two are transported back to their dimension. Neptune sees flashbacks of her memories with Peashy. As the group leaves one by one, Neptunes remains, looking through her memories with Peashy. As Neptune cleans up a room in her home, she sees and holds a drawn picture of her and Peashy eating pudding. Key events *Eden soldiers lead by Peashy invaded Planeptune, and people are rioting in Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee for freedom of expression and to see more adult-content stuff. *Neptune tried to make Peashy remember her. *Plutia and Noire found Peashy's power source and destroyed it, disabling Peashy's powers, stopping the rioters, and stopping the Eden's soldiers. *Eden's rule comes to an end. *Plutia and Peashy are transported back to their dimension. *Near the end, Peashy remembered Neptune before being transported to her dimension. Extra scene Plutia hands Nepgear a robot-like doll resembling her and tells her to "Take good care of it," making Nepgear somewhat cringe. Setting Nepgear and IF holds of invading Eden forces and Peashy from invading Planeptune in Maidakai Village. Noire and Plutia goes to R-18 Island to find information on Eden and later finds Peashy's power source. Characters Characters are shown in order of appearance. *Peashy *IF *Nepgear *Plutia *Compa *Neptune *Uni *Noire *Blanc *Rom *Ram *Vert *Linda *Anonydeath *Rei Ryghts Gallery Videos Screenshots Peashy_ep_10.png|Peashy, before leaving back to her dimension Trivia *There is a new introduction that is different from the last nine episodes. *In the dub, during Purple Sister and Yellow Heart's battle, Purple Sister states in annoyance "Why did you have to do a barrel roll" in reference to Star Fox. Navigation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Episodes